


Shark Tank

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Totally Spiders! [1]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, Short & Sweet, Spies & Secret Agents, Totally Spies! AU, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: The girls are captured by the most cliché spy villain possible.





	Shark Tank

**Author's Note:**

> this is the "first" in a series of ficlets by me and kait (spidergweb) that kinda plants MJ, Liz, and Gwen into the totally spies universe. it's also kinda taken on a life of it's own tho, so that's a pretty loose explanation lol
> 
> also this hasn't been proofread or edited as it was something quick i slapped together and threw on my tumblr so. yknow

She’d figured she’d go out one of two ways.

(1.) in a cool, fiery explosion blasted across the 6 o'clock news (not even primetime) for three weeks afterward only to be dropped and never spoken of again, or (2.) because her loveable dumbass lab partner accidentally dropped some weird chemical on her and it like, at her face off or something.

She had never actually considered anything as cliché as this.

Like, okay, MJ had adjusted to the spy thing really well, but death by being dropped into a tank of sharks? Bullshit. So far off her radar that even her alternate reality personas weren’t worried about it.

And as if matters couldn’t get worse, she was tied at the wrists with who she begrudgingly considered to be her partner in this whole mess - Liz Allan.

And like, obviously no one wants to go out like this, but in front of your Big, Hopeless Crush who you are so Hopeless around that you kinda just shut down? Let the ground open and swallow her whol- wait.

“Lizzie,” MJ sighed finally, wriggling her wrists uncomfortably - god, was there captor a fuckin’ _boy scout_?

“I’m working on it, ‘chelle,” Liz promised.

"I can get the feet, but my hands are going numb-"

The steady click, click, click, of a button carried as Liz said, "I know, I know, my laser's jam- shit!" she cried. The next sound MJ heard was the tinkling of metal upon metal.

"Lizzie."

"It fell through the grate," Liz reported back softly. Sure enough, an appropriate amount of seconds later there was a distant plunk.

MJ could feel her heart creeping up into her throat, but she couldn't panic. Not now - panic was for 2am phone calls with Peter while she decidedly Didn't Cry into her tub of ice cream over her shitty spy gig that she wouldn't give up for the world and he Really Cried over his Spider-Man shtick.

"Okay," she stated, trying to map out a plan. She blew a stray piece of hair from her face - must've fallen from her ponytail when that asshole grabbed her - and let her eyebrows scrunch in concentration.

"Okay," Liz repeated, her voice soft, but still made of unbreakable things.

"I'll cut the foot bindings," MJ said, talking through her plan as she enacted it. "Stay as clear as you can."

"Hit it," Liz replied as a barely there tug to their shared foot-rope arose.

MJ stamped her foot, and out of the heel of her combat boot _snick_ ed a hidden blade. She craned her neck as hard as she could, trying to get an eye on their so-called situation.

She wiggled her foot back and forth until the rope slackened, and then gave completely.

"How much time's on the timer?" MJ asked, kicking the rope away from their clasped forms.

"Five minutes."

"Shit, all right. Is there any leeway on your hands?"

"No, and my right hand's down for the count, I can't feel anything."

"This is the only time I'm ever gonna say we're lucky you're ambidextrous, Lizzie," MJ huffed as she began positioning her body - a plan forming in her mind. "Can you reach my multi-tool?" 

Liz released a breath, small and strained, and then something akin to a whine, but nonetheless MJ could feel capable fingers brushing against the hip of her suit and then doing a shallow dive into her pocket.

"Got it," Liz said the second MJ felt a shift in her pocket. "I still wanna know why you got this cool-ass gum pack one when Gwen and I have to carry around those ugly and impractical keychain ones."

"Is now really the time for this?" MJ asked with an incredulous expression - she didn't even care if it was wasted because Liz couldn't see her.

"Done," Liz proclaimed as soon as the last syllable left MJ's tongue. "Let's go find Gwen and get the hell outta here," she added as she stood.

"You rang?" a familiar voice trilled, and MJ couldn't even help the grin that spread across her mouth as her eyes searched the highs first. She found Gwen perched up on one of the second story landings, her face-

"Is that _blood_?" MJ blurted.

"Yeah, it's super unfair. You two got sharks, I got sluggish saw blades, like where's the originality, y'know?" Gwen asked as she motioned to her bloodied face and then her body, with all the weeping cuts it bore.

 _Three minutes to open,_ a mechanical voice chided.

"Oh, hell, you two're still in danger," Gwen grumbled, as if that were something one just grumbled about like it was a minor inconvenience and not their best friends' lives.

"'chelle, slight problem," Liz called faintly.

"No, no, no," MJ replied forcefully. "Uh-uh. We're walking out of here, I'm kicking that dude right _in_ the shin, and we're all going home."

"Walkways retracted," Liz carried on. "We're looking at way too far to jump, even with our propulsion systems."

"Gwendolyne!" MJ called, trying to ignore the murmured expletives falling from their third's mouth. "Little help here!"

"Michelle," Gwen began slowly as she tampered with something in bracelets. "I love you so much and I am so sorry please don't kill me after I save you from certain death," she rambled, voice bordering on a whine.

The clock ticked down, moving faster and faster, keeping MJ from fully focusing in any one thing. Her mind finally caught up with Gwen's words and she croaked a, "Wha-" but it was all she could get out.

Everything happened in a split second.

Gwen's, "Liz, grab her!"

Liz's slender, defined arms wrapping around her middle before what MJ knew to be webbing wrapping around them.

Someone (her?) shout of, "Fuck!"

And then rushing air that culminated in darkness.

\-----

"I'm fine," MJ hissed, trying to smack Gwen's hands away from where they inspected the bump forming beneath her hair.

The ship thrummed - comforting - all around them as Gwen bent over her, the roughness of the external material of her suit scratching against MJ's temple where her sleeve met her skin.

"You're concussed," Gwen proclaimed a moment later, leaning back to look her friend in the eyes. "So - not fine."

MJ grumbled something not family-friendly under her breath and finally smacked Gwen's hand away, though the force wasn't behind her movement.

"Ice it, all right?"

"Yes, mother," MJ replied dutifully, earning her a splitting grin and a finger from her blonde companion. 

"At least you're still fine enough to be a pain in my ass."

"Always, Stacy."

Gwen's smile softened and she replied, "Glad you didn't die today."

This was their post-mission thing. A joke laced with sincerity.

"Glad you're still kicking, too," MJ responded, finishing the familiar turn of phrase.

Seemingly satisifed, Gwen nodded, resting her hands on her hips. "All right, well, you know what's up when it comes to concussions, so I'll leave you to it."

MJ gave the blonde a lazy two finger salute in acknowledgment as she headed toward the door.

"Besides," Gwen added, stopping in the doorframe, but not looking back. "Your girlfriend's losing her mind and I'm gonna have to sedate her if she doesn't see you in the next five minutes."

MJ's cheeks flamed, heat evident under her skin. "Liz is _not_ -"

"Yet!" Gwen chirped happily, ducking away before MJ could find something to lob at her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @desertrosetico !!


End file.
